2010
|image1= File:2010ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg|II File:2007ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg|I |company:=Learning Curve |yearbook:=Volume XVI |pamphlet:=UK/Canada |previous=2009 |next=2011 }} 2010 is the eighteenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. In this year, products from the film Misty Island Rescue and the Early Engineers line were introduced. The logo and packaging for the line changed once again. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Holiday Thomas (new) *Thomas at Sea (new) *Day Out with Thomas 2010 (new) *Stanley *Fearless Freddie *Rheneas *Hank *Smudger *Duncan *Hiro *Victor *Charlie *Patchwork Hiro *Ferdinand (new) *Bash (new) *Dash (new) *Bash and Dash (new) *James *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Donald *Douglas *Bill and Ben *Mighty Mac *Rosie *Billy *Proteus *Molly *Duke *Lady *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Murdoch *Emily *Spencer Coaches and Cars *Sodor Celebration Caboose (new) *Sodor Zoo Cars *Handcar (reintroduction) *Henrietta *Rocky *Sodor Dairy Cars *Hector *Breakdown Train *Circus Train *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Sodor Chicken Cars *Musical Caboose *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars *Annie and Clarabel Non-Rail Vehicles *Isabella *Kevin *Bulgy (reintroduction) *George (reintroduction) *Captain (new) *Harold *Max and Monty *Byron *Madge *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Sodor Power Crew *Sodor Fire Crew *Sodor Road Crew *Jack *Alfie Multi-Car Packs *Design-It Activity Pack *Thomas and the Easter Egg Car (new) *Thomas and the Flour Car (new) *Slippy Sodor Gift Pack (new) *Thomas and the Buzzy Bees (new) *Salty and the Shipping Cars *Toby and Flora *Sodor Construction Company *Road and Rails Rescue Pack (new) *Halloween Thomas and Caboose (new) *Thomas and the Snowman Car (new) *Percy and the Storybook Car (new) *Skarloey and the Puppet Show (new) *Whiff and the Scrap Cars (new) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (new) *Anniversary Gift Pack (new) *Percy and the Engine Wash Car (new) *Adventures of Thomas *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars Battery-Operated *Battery-Operated Thomas *Battery-Operated Percy *Battery-Operated James *Battery-Operated Jet Engine with Thomas *Battery-Operated Salty Talking Engines *Talking Thomas *Talking Percy *Talking James *Talking Gordon (new) *Talking Emily (new) *Talking Victor (new) Buildings and Destinations *Toby's Windmill Story Pack (new) *Sodor Repair Station (new) *Brendam Docks Pack *Boulder Mountain *Roundhouse *Repair and Go Station at the Sodor Steamworks (new) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur Story Pack (new) *Deluxe Fire Station *Deluxe Cranky the Crane *Colin the Crane *Sodor Clock Tower *Tidmouth Sheds (new) *Sodor Engine Wash (new) *Harold's Helipad (new) *Cranky the Crane *Deluxe Roundhouse *Useful Engine Shed *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *Toby's Windmill *Haunted Mine *Captain's Shed (new) *Splish Splash Splosh Story Pack (new) *Thomas and the Jet Plane Story Pack (new) *Deluxe Railroad Crossing Bridges and Tunnels *Expansion Bridge (new) *Thomas and Bertie Story Pack (new) *4-in-1 Mountain Crossing *Collapsing Sodor Suspension Bridge *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Suddery Swing Bridge *Lighthouse Bridge with Bulstrode *Rumblin' Bridge Sets *Thomas and James Set (new) *Thomas and Percy Starter Set *Sodor Crane and Quarry Set *Gold Mine Mountain Set *Henry and the Elephant Set *Figure 8 Set *Stop and Go Figure 8 Set *Down by the Docks Set *Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set *Boulder Mountain Set *Water Tower Figure 8 Set *Jeremy and the Airfield Set *Pirates Cove Set *Oval Set *Bridge and Crane Figure 8 Set *A Day at the Wharf Set *Beginner's Set with Talking Thomas *Thomas and Rosie Set *Racing Down the Rails Set (new) *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set *Transfer Yard Set (new) *Around the Tree Set *A Busy Day at the Quarry Set (new) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur Bones Set *Rumble and Race Mountain Set (new) *Man in the Hills Set (new) *Misty Island Adventure Set (new) *Thomas Starter Set *Battery-Operated Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set *Thomas and Toby Set *Pirate Treasure Set *Beginner's Set with Musical Caboose (new) Track *Deluxe Track Accessory Pack *Wacky Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack *Stacking Risers *Deluxe Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Adapt-a-Track *Boulder Adventure Expansion Pack *5-in-1 Track Layout Pack *Rocky with Track Pack (new) *Sodor Engine Wash with Track Pack (new) Accessories *Grow-With-Me Playtable *Play and Go Carry Case *Island of Sodor Playtable *Storage Case Playmat (new) Talking Railway Series Vehicles *Talking Railway Series Thomas *Talking Railway Series Edward *Talking Railway Series James *Talking Railway Series Percy *Talking Railway Series Toby *Talking Railway Series Rosie *Talking Railway Series Stanley *Talking Railway Series Salty *Talking Railway Series Emily *Talking Railway Series Spencer *Talking Railway Series Billy *Talking Railway Series Molly Destinations *Stop and Greet Station *Talking Railway Series Cranky the Crane *Brendam Barrel Co. *Talking Railway Series Morgan's Mine Sets *Talking Railway Series Knapford Station Set (new) *Speak and Greet Oval Set *The Great Discovery Set *Farewell at the Docks Set Early Engineers Line Engines *Early Engineers Thomas (new) *Early Engineers Percy (new) *Early Engineers James (new) *Early Engineers Gordon (new) *Early Engineers Henry (new) *Early Engineers Rosie (new) *Early Engineers Stanley (new) Sets *Roundabout Station Set (new) *Busy Day on Sodor Set (new) *Rock and Roll Quarry Set (new) *Deluxe Sodor Set (new) Gallery PrototypeYearbookXVI.jpg|Prototype Yearbook Volume XVI YearbookXVI.jpg|Yearbook Volume XVI Category:Years